fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rush Gauntlets
It's a pair of fists, It's a pair of huge claws! It's both at once! The Rush Gauntlets are close ranged weapons that offer the choice between mobility and defense or great offensive power, much like the Switch Axe and the Charge Blade, the weapon can shift between two modes. Fist mode and Claw mode. Each mode's gimmick is simple, Fist Mode is speedy and defensive, hence the parrying. Claw Mode, on the other hand, is the more offensive variant of the two and your main source of damage. Upon parrying, the claw mode's damage temorarily increases to Mega Demondrug levels and increasing affinity. Based on the monster weapon, the parry buffs may differ. Either a small multiplier by how many times you parry (Parry Type ''α), or by how powerful the monster's attack is, at the cost of more cooldown (''Parry Type ''β). However, the buff's timer is still 2 minutes, no matter how many times you parry. The two different modes have their own movesets and switching between them is rather quick. Difficulty for Beginners: ★☆☆ The Rush Gauntlets' design looks like a steel gauntlet with a slightly bigger claw gauntlet on top. The claws on the upper gauntlet extend themselves upon switching modes. Fist Mode This is a fast yet defensive mode thanks to its mobility and dashing. The damage is similar to the Dual Blades, alongside making monsters flinch a bit difficult. The fist mode's gauntlets share a similar attack speed to the DBs, if not slightly faster. The Fist Mode's defensive capabilities rely on well-timed parries to upgrade its Claw mode. Either way, Fist Mode is a good idea if you want bits of damage, but have great mobility. The Fist mode also offers a buff that heavily increases the Claw Mode's capabilities, meaning that both modes can synergize with the other. The buff is for two minutes, so use it wisely and go all out. Each part of the moveset can be canceled to another move. Allowing quick and fast movements. The weapon does blunt damage, making it useful for KO'ing monsters. * Fist Mode Moveset (Assuming Keyboard Controls): *'Quick Jab I''' (Left Click) --> Quick Jab II (Left Click 2x) --> Quick Jab III (Left Click 3x) --> Quick Jab IV (Left Click 4x) - The user simply jabs the enemy four times. *'Corkscrew Finisher' (Left Click after Quick Jab IV) - The user delivers a strong corkscrew using their full strength. This attack hits multiple times *'Straight': (W+Left Click) - The user does a strong straight at the monster. Great for mobility and positioning. *'Heavy Hook 1' (Right Click) --> Heavy Hook 2 (Right Click 2x) --> Heavy Hook 3 (Right Click 3x) - The user launches three strong hooks *'Wild Haymaker' (Right click after Heavy Hook 3) - For the finisher, the user does a powerful haymaker at the monster. *'Rising Strike' (Left + Right Clicks) - The User does a charged uppercut that goes up in the air. Good for evading attacks. *'Demolishing Dive' [Switches to Claw Mode] (Right + Left Clicks after Rising Strike) - The User switches to Claw Mode and dives on the monster. Great for mounting monsters! (This counts as a Claw attack. Meaning the Parry buff is applied to this attack.) *'Parry' (CTRL) - The User gets in a defensive stance and parries the next hit of the monster. This move must be used with precise timing. *'Change – Claw' (CTRL + Right Click) - The user switches modes from Fist mode to Claw mode. Claw Mode This mode is the most damaging of the Rush Gauntlets. This mode is perfect for engaging combat and breaking parts while also offering great leaping attacks to chase limping monsters or dealing damage overall, promoting aggressive playstyles. While not having the same amount of mobility as the Fist Mode, and not having a dash but a roll. You make up for it with damage, both raw and elemental. It may be obvious, but the weapon does sever damage, rather than blunt damage. In this mode, the Rush Gauntlets's speed while deployed is the same to a sprinting hunter, making it useful to catch up to monsters. Claw mode Moveset (Assuming Keyboard Controls): *'Deadly Slash I' (Left Click) --> Deadly Slash II (Left Click 2x) --> Deadly Slash III (Left Click 3x) - The user slashes violently forwards. *'Cross Strike' (Left Click after Deadly Slash III) - The user does an X-like slash to deliver massive damage to the monster. *'Lethal Claw I' (Right Click) --> Lethal Claw II (Right Click 2x) --> Lethal Claw III (Right Click 3x) - The User slashes violently three times using each claw. *'Violent Barrage I' (Right Click after Lethal Claw III) --> Violent Barrage II (Right Click 2x after Lethal Claw 3) - The user barrages the monster with strong slashes after the other. *'Brutal Finisher' (Right Click 2x after Violent Barrage 2) - The user finishes all of the combined attack with a strong stabbing attack that goes through the monster. *'Advancing Claw' 1 (W+Left Click) --> Advancing Claw 2 (W+Left Click x2) --> Advancing Claw 3 (W+Left Click x3) - The User advances while slashing three times. *'Rushing Impact' (Right + Left Clicks) - The user does a Stinger-like attack that hits multiple times. (See the Devil May Cry wiki for stinger reference.) *'Leaping Attack' (W+Right + Left Clicks) - The User leaps at the enemy, perfect for catching up to limping monsters to deliver some extra damage, or climbing to surfaces to quickly reach parts. (This attack can also be used while climbing.) *'Straight Armorbreaker' [Switches to Fist Mode] (Right + Left Clicks after Leaping Attack) - The user switches immediately to Fist mode and delivers a strong straight for damage. (This counts as a Fist attack. Meaning the Parry buff is not applied to this attack.) *'Power Charge' (CTRL) - The user charges up for a strong attack. Can be canceled any time. *'Deadly Release' (W + Right Click while holding CTRL upon reaching level 3 charge) - The User releases all of the energy in one strong attack. This move is a guaranteed critical hit if the Parry buff is in effect, however, the buff disappears after the move is used. *'Change – Fist' (CTRL + Left Click) - The User switches to Fist Mode. Category:Weapon Creation Category:Idea